Kathy Potter, daughter of a Marauder
by DizzyTigger87
Summary: Harry had an elder sister. This is her story, from her first year at Hogwarts same year as the Twins and Lee Jordan . Its still in-progress so who knows what will happen, but I will try to keep it as close to Cannon as possible, with a few exceptions. Rating due to some strong language in later chapters, but within what teenagers will hear and use daily at school in the UK
1. Hogwarts Letter

At first glance, Kathy Potter looked like a normal 3 year old girl, with bright red hair and green eyes she took very much after her mother, well in her appearance. Personality wise James was thrilled his little angel was a budding marauder in disguise.

Lily was putting the youngest Potter to bed on the night when it happened. James was in the living room trying to persuade Kathy she wanted to put on some pyjamas (not an easy task) when he happened to glance out of the window. Without thinking he grabbed his daughter and through her into the fireplace with some floo powder, shouting Hogwarts. The last thing Kathy could remember about her dad was his panicked shout to her Mum: "Lily...It's him."

Kathy and her younger brother Harry became orphans that night, and would not meet until 10 years had passed.

* * *

**_The Hogwarts Letter!_**

8 Years after that fateful night, Kathy, now 11, woke her guardian Minerva with a scream: "It Came!!! Auntie Minnie – my Hogwarts' letter has arrived!"

Minerva smiled hearing the excitement in the young girl's voice. It hadn't occurred to her that she would get so excited to receive her Hogwarts letter considering she had lived in the castle ever since her father had sent her over the night that he died. "Congratulations honey," she replied, entering the living area in their joint quarters, "I suppose we had better sort out a date to take you to Diagon Ally and collect your books."

"And an owl. You promised I could have an owl." Kathy turned the full puppy dog eyes on Minerva.

"We agreed for your 12th birthday Kathleen, not for getting an acceptance letter." Minerva smiled down at her young charge, "You'll only have to wait a few more weeks and patience..."

"I know patience is a virtue." Kathy finished, rolling her eyes.

After convincing Kathy to sit and eat some breakfast before they set off, and leaving Peri the house elf keeping an eye out for mischief, Minerva headed to see Albus before they left. she didn't have to wander far, finding him stood in a corridor on the way to north tower, conversing with Sir Cadagon. "Minerva," He smiled, eyes twinkling, "what a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of our company at this early hour?"

"Kathy received her letter this morning. She wants to go straight away to get her books. You could have delayed her owl by a couple of hours." Minerva grumbled, not fond of waking up too early during the holidays.

"Well my dear, that wouldn't have been very fair, all the owl's leave the school at the same time." Albus couldn't help but grin at the expression on Minerva's face.

"The owl didn't need to leave school though; it flew from one side of the castle to the other." Came her exasperated reply.

"Fair point," Albus conceded, no point angering the feisty Scots woman to much at this hour he thought to himself, "What can I do for you then?"

"You can accompany us to Diagon Ally to shop, I am not the only adult listed as her guardian. She will enjoy having you spend some time with her, you know how much of a daddy's girl she was. And I am not taking her out alone, you remember the last time I tried to take her anywhere."

Albus grinned at the memory, "Well, I happen to need a trip out to London myself. I can also stock up on Sherbet Lemons whilst we're there." Minerva rolled her eyes, thank heavens for teeth cleaning charms, he'd have rotted his away years before without them.

Despite having been brought up in the wizarding world, Kathy had never been to Diagon Ally or to Muggle London either, most likely because Minerva didn't trust her not to wander off and get lost, and the awe she felt after falling out of the fire place at the Leaky cauldron was immense. If fact, she was so startled by the amount of people at the bar (all of whom seemed to know who she was) and the variety of food on display she forgot to move out of the way meaning that when Minerva followed her through the floo they both ended up in a tangled knot on the floor.

"Kathleen Lily Potter!" Minerva exclaimed loudly, "How many times do I have to tell you, after you have floo'd anywhere, move away from the fireplace so you don't get in the way of anyone else."

Once they were both on their feet, Minerva pulled out her wand and Scourgified them both from the amount of dust, and tried to smooth Kathy's hair into some form of tidiness. No matter how smart Kathy left the house, she always managed to mess her hair up and get dirty in about 30 seconds.

Minerva tutted lightly, "You'll do I suppose, but how you always managed to get so messy is beyond me." At this point Albus emerged from the fireplace and bounced on the balls of his feet cheerily.

"Time for a quick tipple before we hit the shops do you think Minerva?"

"Oh yes please Uncle Albus!" Kathy answered, "Can I have some of the smoking stuff?"

Albus chuckled, while Minerva looked scandalised, "You may have a pumpkin juice young lady. Fire whiskey is for Witches who are of age and sensible. You are neither."

The trio headed for the bar, "Good Morning Tom, How're you?" Albus greeted merrily.

"I'm very good. The usual?"

"Yes please, and a Gillywater for Minerva, and a Pumpkin Juice for madam here."

Tom served the drinks to the table with a toothy smile in Kathy's direction, before heading back behind the bar to be interrogated by Doris Crackford. "Is that the Potter's daughter?"

"Yes," he said, "Kathy. Couldn't look more like her mother if she tried. Such a shame what happened."

"How old is she now?" someone else quizzed from the bar.

"I'm 11," came a very indignant response from the table, "and it's rude to talk about people like they don't exist!"

Albus nodded to Kathy in response to her outburst, "Nearly finished dear?"

Kathy downed her drink, nodded and followed Albus as he stood up and headed for the back entrance. As soon as she was out of earshot, Minerva turned to the crowd at the bar, "How can you talk about her like that? After everything she's been through? We came here to buy her school supplies, and she was so excited and you have to talk about her parents and bring up all the negative memories. Well I hope you're all proud of yourselves." Minerva gave them a glare that many remembered from their own school days.

"Where to first then little one?" Albus asked.

"I'm not little; I'm 11 now, nearly 12!" Kathy sulked, before brightening when she saw the window of Flourish and Blots. "Look at all the books!" she gasped in awe.

"Robes first missy, then we can get the rest of your supplies." Minerva came up from behind, startling them. "Whilst you're in there, I'm going to go and run a few errands of my own. Albus keep a sharp eye on her!" and with that she swept off in the direction of Gambol and Japes.

"Right," Albus said, his eyes twinkling, "better get started; don't want to get into trouble when she gets back."

They headed into the shop to find a lady and her son already there.

"Hi," the boy said, "I'm Lee. Lee Jordan."

"Hi LeeLee Jordan, I'm Kathy Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Wow, Potter you say?"

"Yup. You a first year too?"

"Yeah. Can't wait, bet it'll feel weird for you, Mum said you grew up at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I did, but It'll be nice to have people my own age around. I get bored when everyone's in classes on my own."

"I'll bet. I know what you mean about people your own age. I'm an only child so don't have many friends." Lee looked worried.

"You'll make lots of friends LeeLee, look, we're already friends right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"cool!"

The adults watched amused as the two children chatted, from quidditch teams to Hogwarts school houses ("I want to be a Gryffindor." "Wicked. Me too!") whilst Madam Malkin and her assistant tried their best to get the two fully outfitted, not an easy task when everyson often Kathy would wave her arms about to make a point. Eventually though they were finished, and with a quick wave goodbye at her new friend, Kathy left the shop, followed by Albus.

Minerva was waiting for the two of them outside Flourish and Blots, talking to a lady with bright red hair who had 4 boys with her.

"...Arthur is looking after little Ron and Ginny, I felt I had my hands full enough with the twins without bringing little one's along."

"Good morning Molly," Albus greeted the plump, flustered looking witch warmly, "Charlie, Percy." He nodded to each boy in turn, "and you too must be Fred and George?"

"Yes sir," answered one twin.

"We're starting Hogwarts in a month!" the other told Albus matter-of-factly.

Minerva laughed at the two young boys, at least until Molly said "Yes, and you'll have to keep your eyes on them. Full of Mischief and Pranks."

"Cool. I'm Kathy!" Kathy greeted the twins interestedly, seeing potential partners in crime in the making.

"George," said one and the other finished with "Fred."

"Kathy, I don't mean to rush you, but I need to get back to Hogwarts soon." Minerva smiled, concealing well her sudden image of a new set of marauders': Kathy, Fred, George and the boy that exited the robe shop after her.

"If you're in a huge rush Minerva, I can take Kathy to get her books and wand and she can come back and play with the boys this afternoon. I'll make sure she's back at a decent time."

"Excellent idea Molly." Albus smiled, pretending to ignore Minerva's horrified face, it would be fantastic for Kathy to get to know some friends before she starts at Hogwarts. Maybe she could stay over with you at the end of August and travel on the Hogwarts express with everyone else."

"Of course she can!" Molly smiled, not seeing Charlie's grin and Percy's look of mistrust aimed at the young red-headed lady, "it'll be a pleasure."


	2. The First Weasley Summer

Kathy spent the rest of the summer between Hogwarts and the Weasley's home, The Burrow. Little did she know that over the next 7 years, this would become the norm, and soon enough, her brother would also fall into the same routine.

She loved the freedom that being at the burrow offered, and the sense of family, which though she couldn't complain about Minerva and Albus, she always wondered what a 'normal' home would feel like. The Burrow seemed to meet all her expectations and then some. She loved racing around with the Weasley brood, especially Fred and George, and Molly just accepted her as part of the family.

Of course, there was one person not overly happy that Kathy was hanging around the house so much and that was Percy. Of all the Weasley's, he was the one who seemed devoid of a sense of humour, so Kathy quite agreed with Fred and George, that he was the one who most deserved to get pranked. And of course, he gave the best reaction, well aside from Molly who Kathy didn't like to prank because she was so kind her.

On August 31st, Kathy was escorted to the Burrow by Minerva with a small bag containing her school robes she would have to change into on the train, and her pyjamas.

"Thank you for this Molly." Minerva said, "It's so nice that she gets to take the train for her first term. And thank you for all summer, I do feel for her as the only child in Hogwarts for the summer."

"It's no problem at all," Molly smiled as Kathy disappeared off to find Fred and George, "It's nice to have another girl around her, Ginny and I get a bit outnumbered at times. I will make sure she gets on the train on time tomorrow, and I do hope my boys behave when they get to Hogwarts."

"Fred! George! Where are you?" Kathy ran up to their bedroom finding no one.

"Shhhhh...come here," George hissed.

Kathy followed the noise and found him in the Broom closet giggling. "What've you done now? Where's Fred?"

Suddenly there was a terrified scream from upstairs. "Mummy! Mummy! Help! GET IT OFF!!!"

Molly came rushing upstairs, "Ronnie? Ronnie? What's wrong baby?" followed by "FREDRICK WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A TERRIBLE THING!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO TURN YOUR BROTHER'S TEDDY INTO A SPIDER. FRONT GARDEN NOW YOUNG MAN!" Molly's voice faded out as she tried to comfort her youngest son.

Kathy and George slowly extricated themselves from the broom closet and followed Fred downstairs. "So what had Ron done to deserve this?" Kathy whispered to George.

"He told Charlie that Fred was responsible for his Dragon Care book going missing."

"And was he?"

"No, well not technically..."

"Oi! You gonna help me de-gnome this garden?" Fred interrupted their conversation.

"How?" Kathy asked.

"Watch and learn Potter." George said, picking up a gnome and swinging it around his head, finally firing it over the hedge.

Kathy picked one up, span it and threw it as hard as she could, out-shooting Fred and George's Gnomes by 15 foot.

"Nice shot Kiddo." Charlie came outside, "Looking forward to the sorting?"

Kathy grinned "yeah, should be a breeze...it's only a hippogriff we have to pass, not like it's a mountain troll or anything."

Fred and George stared with mouths agape at their friend. She didn't look like she was joking, and she'd lived at Hogwarts so she must know the score, but how on earth did you deal with a hippogriff?

At the dinner table later that evening, the usual hubbub of the Weasley household was multiplied 10-fold by the twins excitement to finally be going to Hogwarts. Kathy joined in the exuberant party mood, trying to ignore the nagging worry: What if she didn't make Gryffindor? What if she didn't turn out to be as clever as everyone expected her to be? It was at times like this she wished her mother was still alive to be able to talk too about these worries. She loved Minerva, but Minerva wasn't blessed with a motherly persona, and Kathy didn't like to disturb her for no reason.

Molly noticed Kathy was quieter at the dinner table than usual, and when the boys and Arthur retired to the lounge, she asked Kathy to help her clear up. "Is there anything wrong dear?" Molly asked Kathy gently.

Kathy looked up at Molly, and eventually decided to share her fear. "It's just well, whathappensifi'mnotingryffindor?"

Molly smiled, having had enough children she understood Kathy's garbled sentence. "Kathy sweetheart, if you're not placed if Gryffindor it doesn't matter. I know for a fact your mother was nearly a Ravenclaw, and at the end of the day, what does a house matter? You can still be friends with other people even if you're in different houses."

Kathy smiled, maybe Molly was right. Maybe she'd just threaten to feed the sorting hat to Fang unless it put her in Gryffindor. Yes that's what she'd do. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. "

"Any time dear, now why don't you run along and tell Fred and George it's time for bed?"

Molly collapsed onto the scruffy couch next to Arthur, exhausted after a day of chasing the kids around, making sure everything had been packed. Arthur smiled at his wife, put down his paper and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She's such a lovely little girl Arthur. No angel by far, but she's so happy. It's such a shame everything that happened, especially that she couldn't grow up with Harry. Look at how she is with Ronnie...she'd have made a great big sister." With this, Molly burst into tears.

"shhh," Arthur comforted, "It's ok. We can give her a family now, and she'll be reunited with Harry one day. Our boys will look out for her, and she is loved by the staff at Hogwarts."

Molly smiled weakly, "I'm just so glad I met Minerva in Diagon Ally that day."

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to those who have reviewed, I do promise to update once a week (well as much as I'm able - computers come to me to die!!!)**

**anyways, on the train next chapter. i hope the grammer and spellings are passable, that was never my strong point!  
**


	3. Hogwarts Here We Come!

On the Train

Kathy didn't sleep much that night, her nerves and excitement kept her awake long past when all the Weasley's had gone to bed. After what seemed like an age she must have dozed off, as the next thing she knew there were two hyper active 11 year old boys bouncing on her bed.

"Come on Kath," One shouted breathlessly, "We're going to Hogwarts today!" the other finished.

Kathy grinned, "any plans on getting past the hippogriff yet?" she asked evilly (well they had just woken her up rather rudely she thought in her defence). This comment quieted the two boys for a few moments before excitement took over once more.

"FRED. GEORGE. KATHY. RON. BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE." Molly Weasley called for the last of her brood to join the rest of the family. The result was a stampede of hungry, hyper children racing down the stairs as fast as they could.

Already in the kitchen sat the rest of the family, including Bill, who although he had graduated the summer previously, was going to accompany the family to London before he left for training in Egypt the next day. He watched the three that were sat at the opposite end of the table from him carefully, growing up with the twins had taught him never to relax his guard, a practice he had also learnt to impose around Kathy while he was at Hogwarts.

"Your gonna have to keep an eye on those three bro," he whispered to Charlie with a smirk, very glad he was no longer head boy.

Charlie grinned as he started on his forth round of toast, "I think I may just keep out of the way. The twins were going to be bad enough, now Kathy's in the mix I dread to think of the trouble they may cause together."

Percy, who'd been listening in on his brother's conversation, chose this moment to point out that, as a prefect, Charlie was actually supposed to enforce the school rules and not turn a blind eye just because it was his siblings breaking the rules. Charlie's only response was to groan, and grab some more toast before Arthur shouted that they needed to be getting a move on if they wanted to reach the train on time.

As they all piled into Arthur's battered turquoise car, Kathy took one last glance back at The Burrow, although she'd always grown up at Hogwarts, The Burrow showed her what a 'normal' house with a family was like. What it could have been like for her and Harry had their parents lived. Shaking away these negative thought, she engaged the twins in debate over the best prank they had ever pulled.

The noise in the car was deafening, and Molly could feel a headache coming on. Once the twins and Kathy had grown tired of debating, Charlie had taught them the song "Ten Butterbeer bottles" which George had latched onto immediately and increased the number to 1,000. Arthur glanced at his tense wife, and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Nearly there." He promised. Molly smiled weakly at him, and sure enough, within 10 minutes they were unloading the trunks from the boot, and squabbling over who got to get through to the platform first.

"Charlie," Molly called, "Would you like to take George through the platform, then Bill, you can follow with Kathy and Percy can take Fred. Arthur and I will follow with these two." She indicated Ron and Ginny. "Off you go."

Charlie tapped George on the shoulder, "Race you!" and they were off, shortly followed by Bill, Kathy, Fred and Percy. By the time Molly and Ginny had arrived, the older boys had over seen the trunks being loaded onto the train.

"Leelee!" Kathy screamed excitedly, "Over here!!!"

The Weasley's followed her gaze to a young black boy and his mother who were heading towards Kathy.

"I didn't realise you'd be on the train Kathy." Lee said.

Kathy grinned, "Aunt Minnie said that I could stay over with the Weasley's so I could get the train." She explained, dragging him over to meet Fred and George. "This is Leelee Jordan," she announced, "and that's Fred and George Weasley." Pointing at each boy in turn as she introduced the,.

"Err Leelee?" Fred queried.

"Lee." Lee grinned before explaining, "I introduced myself as Lee. Lee Jordan, but please just call me Lee." He almost begged.

The train blew its whistle causing a mad rush for the train, Molly hugged all her children goodbye, and then grabbed Kathy and gave her a squeeze. "I expect an owl from you too young lady," she said sternly, "let me know you get there safe and what house your in."

Kathy smiled. "Promise Molly."

"OK everyone, on you get. Have a good term, and behave."

The door slammed shut and the train was off. "OK kids," Charlie said, "I'm off to the prefect's carriage. Behave yourselves, I'll check in later on."

Charlie headed off, followed by Percy. "Lets find a carriage." suggested Lee.

They headed in the opposite direct to the elder Weasley boys and found an empty carriage. "Perfect!" Kathy and the twins said together, grinning at each other happily.

The foursome chatted back and forth, comparing family and childhood stories, and most importantly, pranks. Eventually when the Trolley witch came, Kathy bought food for her new friends, meaning that by the time Charlie found them, they were all on sugar highs and acting very silly.

"You may wish to get changed now." He advised, "We'll be at Hogwarts soon. The Hippogriff will be waiting" He smirked at Kathy and left, leaving three suddenly very quiet boys thinking back to the issue of how to get past a Hippogriff."

Kathy grinned. "I'm going to go and change," she informed the boys, "back soon."

As the boys pulled on their robes, their excitement turned to nerves, and they began to wish they hadn't eaten so many sweets on the journey.

* * *

**A/N - Ok, not sure that I like this chapter so much, so it may be edited in future :S. It's the sorting next, but I really cannot write suitable sorting hat songs so if anyone has one knocking about, let me know as i'd love to use one(audacious200 at googlemail. com). **

**more well loved characters are introduced next chapter, along with some that aren't so loveable lol.**

**quick thank you to those of you who reviewed, means a lot to me that you have :-D  
**


	4. The Sorting

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmede station around 7 pm; it was cloudy, but mercifully not raining. As the foursome got off the train, Charlie cuffed them over the head and shouted he'd see them at the feast before racing off with his mates to get a carriage.

"Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Came a loud shout. AS the four 11 year's olds turned to see a huge and hairy man calling them to the end of the platform.

Kathy grinned, "That's Hagrid," she explained to her new friends. "He's the groundskeeper here."

"Alrigh' Kath?" Hagrid called.

"Good thanks, Hagrid!" Kathy smiled back at the giant of a man. Hagrid winked at her before gesturing to the first years to follow him to the lake side.

"Four to a boat!" He shouted, "Hurry along now, or we'll be late for the Feast!"

There was a scrabble for boats, and eventually, all the first years were packed into boats and had set off across the lake. As the rounded the cliff face there was a chorus of gasps as the first years set their sights on Hogwarts. It was an intimidating sight, set against the purple-Black storm clouds gathering in the sky. Silence feel across the first years as the boats glided up onto the beach beneath the great castle.

Hagrid did a quick head count, and walked up the steps to the large, ornately carved wooden doors. Kathy thought it must seem an imposing sight for people who'd never seen the building before. Hagrid raised his right hand, and banged on the door three times. The door swung open to reveal and intimidating witch with salt and pepper hair.

"The firs' years' professor."

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall replied. Turning to look at the first years she inclined her head slightly to Kathy, "Follow me."

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the students, coming to rest on Kathy, Fred, George and Lee. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as she left the room, people began talking about what they might have to face to be sorted, if they would have to perform magic. Fred and George looked ready to faint, and Lee fidgeted nervously. Kathy stared at the wall unseeingly. Just because she knew what to expect did not preclude her from the nervous excitement that awaited. She desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor and despite her conversation with Molly the previous night, was scared she might not manage it.

Screams distracted Kathy from her ponderings as the ghosts appeared. "NEVER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR FRIAR?" a ghost covered in what seemed to be bloodstains shouted at a fatter ghost in a habit. Kathy quickly explained to her friends who the ghosts were.

"But shouldn't we give him a chance?" the Fat Friar asked.

"No." A ghost of a young lady said clearly, "He has had his chances, no more."

A ghost had floated away from the masses towards Kathy.

"Hullo Nick!" she greeted with a smile. "Does Peeves want to attend again?"

Nick nodded his dangerously wobbly head, "Indeed he does my dear. Every year, the same old argument. It does get tiresome I promise you."

Kathy grinned at the ghost who'd been her childhood confidant. "Hopefully I'll see you soon Nick!"

"Come along now. Line up and follow me." Many of the students jumped, having not noticed that professor McGonagall had returned. As they reached the front of the hall, Kathy moved away from her friends, further forward, so she wouldn't be to near her when they realised there was no hippogriff. She could see Charlie and Percy watching for the twin's reactions to, and sent a quick grin their way.

"When I call your name, you will come to the front and place the hat on your head. It will tell you which house you are best suited for, you will then leave the hat on the stool and join the appropriate table."

"Bletchley, Miles."

A chubby, unpleasant looking boy ran past Kathy.

"Slytherin"

Coote, Alexander

"Ravenclaw"

"Chambers, Lucy"

"Ravenclaw"

At each new addition to the houses the appropriate tables applauded, along with the staff. Eventually Lee's name was called, and he made Gryffindor, along with the tall black girl who had preceded him.

"Potter, Kathleen"

The room went silent; most people in the room (minus the muggleborns) knew she was the sister of the famous boy-who-lived. She was also reasonable well known to the returning students, but it was the staff who were most interested. They had helped in part to raise her, and all wondered whether she would end up in Gryffindor like her parents.

Kathy put the hat on, 'aha, so it's finally my turn to sort you young lady. I've known ever since you broke into Albus's office and put me on all those years ago in an attempt to get me to tell you where you would be sorted, you would display many tendencies and your impatience made me chuckle then, so very like your parent's, but despite your cunning, intelligence and loyalty, you posessed much bravery and would overall be best suited for' "GRYFFINDOR"

Kathy sent a quick grin up to her guardians and ran down to the Gryffindor table and sat herself next to Lee. The twins soon followed her and sat opposite her.

Albus Dumbledore stood and greeted his students. "We will make a speech when our stomachs have been filled. Tuck in!"

Charlie raised his goblet, "Here, Here!"

As the new first years ate, they got to know the other new members of their house. Along with Fred, George, Lee and Kathy, Gryffindor had four other new members, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Patricia Stimpson and Kenneth Towler. The latter two already knowing each other as they had grown up mere miles apart.

As they enjoyed eating and drinking their full, Fred and George kept promising revenge for Kathy's trick. Charlie just laughed and pointed out that it was a very Weasley-esque behaviour, and that they'd better get used to being bettered by a girl. Before the twins could respond, Albus started his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, before we bid each other good night. I would like to remind our new students that the Forbidden Forest, is just that, Forbidden. If you enter, you may find yourselves in more danger then point losses and detentions. Also, wandering the school after hours is also strictly forbidden, and as always, the Kitchens are out of bounds to students. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that these rules are abided by. For a full list of rules, please see your house notice boards, although of course, you have already familiarised yourselves with these rules, correct?" He paused, eyes twinkling. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Quirrell, who will be taking the Muggle studies class this year whilst Professor Burbage takes time off on maternity leave. Secondly, Professor Lanktree has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

The two new teachers stood, and were welcomed by the students, before Albus announced they would be closing with the school song. He flicked his wand, conjuring up a ribbon that floats in the air, creating the words for the students to sing along with, each singing to the tune of their choice:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Kathy stifled giggles when she caught Minerva's stern, impassive face, knowing how much she loathed the school song, and Albus's love of it had always amused Kathy.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Off you go now, Sleep well."

Charlie stood at the end of the Table "First years! First Years follow me!"

* * *

**Author's Note - Now I realise that the sorting speech McGonagall gives is the same as that she gave to Harry, but I feel she is a stickler for rules and once she found a working method, she would stick with it. Alas I do not own anything other then Kathy and the idea. **

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I promise to update as often as I can, but I'm entering exam period here at University and that must be number 1 priority at the moment.  
**


	5. First day Part 1

Kathy woke the next morning feeling disorientated, wondering where she was, before she suddenly recalled that she was at Hogwarts, and not just at Hogwarts, but was at Hogwarts as a student. With a sudden burst of energy Kathy leapt from her bed, only to stubble and fall onto her neighbour's bed, waking both the girl, and the rest of the room.

"Next morning, set an alarm!" snapped one girl. She had mouse brown hair, and an upturned nose. "My father warned me about rooming with a Potter. He was right, no consideration for anyone else" She sneered nastily.

Kathy blushed bright red, clashing with her hair, "I'm sorry, alright. It was an accident."

"Whatever." The girl muttered as she drifted off towards the showers.

Kathy glanced around at her other roommates. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to wake anyone."

The blonde girl who had been sorted after Kathy smiled, and whose bed Kathy had landed on, smiled. "No harm done. Can't believe we're really here. I'm Alicia Spinnet by the way."

The other girl, who had short black hair joined them sitting on Alicia's bed. "Angelina Johnson." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you both." Kathy grinned, "I'm Kathleen Potter, but everyone calls me Kathy."

"Like we could miss the fact we were sharing a room with the famous Kathleen Potter." Alicia teased, before seeing Kathy's face fall. "I'm sorry, what did I say?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Kathy said, making a move to stand and move away, good mood disappearing fast.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I've done; please tell me so I don't repeat my mistake."

Kathy sighed. Alicia had a point. "It's just, everyone says that when we first meet. 'Wow, Kathleen Potter, sister of Harry Potter, famous boy-who-lived' and well it sucks. I'm famous because of three people I barely got a chance to know. My clearest memory of my father was the day he died. I don't know my little brother, and oh, I look so like my mother. Aunty Minnie and Uncle Albus are the only two people, until I met the Weasley's that ever seemed to see me as just Kathy."

Alicia looked aghast at what she had said, upset at the thought of already upsetting one of her dorm mates. 'Good going idiot.' She chastised herself.

Kathy looked up and smiled at the two girls. "I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't mean to get upset. It's just one of those things."

Indeed, Angelina and Alicia would soon learn that it was one of the few things Kathy really hated, one of the few things that would upset her.

"Anyways, shall we get dressed and go to breakfast. You've got to meet Fred George and Leelee!"

Down in the common room Fred and George were waiting, somewhat impatiently, for Lee and Kathy. They had stormed out of their dorm room after listening to the slightly overweight bloke ask them if they thought Kathy would tell him what happened the night her parent's died. They of course knew, but they couldn't believe that someone could be so idiotic. So they left him tied up on his bed.

Noise from the girl's staircase alerted them to the arrival of Kathy.

"FINALLY!" George shouted as he ran up to see Kathy, reading the sixth step before a loud noise rang out and the step melted into a slide below. His arms flew out, trying desperately to grab something, but there was nothing there and he slid back, knocking Fred to the floor in the common room. Before the two boys could pick themselves up, three girls landed on top of them.

Eventually, when they had picked themselves up, berated George for making them slide down the stairs (even though the girls actually enjoyed the slide) and Lee had joined them, Kathy started the introductions.

"Guys this is Alicia and Angelina," She said indicating each girl in term, "and these are Fred, George and Leelee." Again, Kathy introduced the correct brother with the right name, surprising the twins greatly.

"Leelee?" Alicia queried, "That's …um…unusual." Angelina nodded along with her friend shyly.

"It's lee." Lee almost growled, turning to Kathy, "You have to stop this."

"Stop what Leelee?" she asked innocently, "You told me your name was Leelee Jordan."

Lee rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, the twins decided they had been quiet too long. "BREAKFAST!!" they shouted, causing everyone in the common room to jump, and Percy who was nearby to glare in their direction.

* * *

**A/N - I am so sorry guys for the lack of updates recently - life's gone pretty crazy with exams and I'm moving house and yeah, I've just got stuff happening right now that I really wish wasn't.**

**Anyways, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed or subscribed to this story. I apologise this chapter is so short, but I needed to cut a chapter down (It was really long!!) so there will be another chapter up in a few days.**

**I do have one issue I'm undecided on yet, maybe some of you can give me an idea (Review or message me) I want to know how Snape should react to Kathy, I know he know's her, but I doubt that he had ever spent time with her alone or even at close quaters when albus or minerva weren't nearby. Being Kathy is almost the oposite of Harry - Looks very like her mother but has her father's personality, I don't know quite which way to swing the first potions lesson. Any idea's would be wonderful.**

**Again, thank you for your patience with me...I'll stop rabbiting on now. **

**Love Becca  
**


	6. Transfiguration

Breakfast was always a very busy time at Hogwarts, especially on that first day. First Year's were amazed by all the wonderful food, and by owl post, even those from wizarding families. Indeed, the only first year not awed by the whole thing was Kathy, but as she had attended many breakfasts over the years, she knew what to expect, kind of. As the 6 Gryffindor first years made their way along the table, Kathy greeted many of the older students she had got to know before she became a student. Sitting down in between Fred and George, she stated piling her plate high with crumpets, chatting away to George, Lee and Alicia, while Fred tried to get the shy Angelina to open up slightly by cracking jokes.

"Timetables." Charlie called to them from several seats up the table, nodding in the direction of Professor McGonagall who was heading along the table handing out pieces of parchment. As she drew near to the first years, she gave Kathy a note along with her timetable, smiled slightly, and carried on along the table.

"Wow. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and History of Magic today." Alicia announced.

"Yeah but Potions is with Slytherin." Groaned George.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Angelina asked, "I mean, I know they're meant to be bad but we don't know them yet."

"Snape always favours his Slytherin's over Gryffindors." A second year answered, before turning back to her own conversation.

Kathy groaned, and hit her head on the table.

"Whats wrong?" Fred asked his friend. Kathy flung the note McGonagall had handed her at Fred and indicated he read it aloud, without lifting her head. _"Kathleen, I hope you enjoyed your first night in your new dorm, and you find your dorm mates pleasant enough. Please try not to get yourself into to much trouble today and turn up on time for classes. If anyone can manage that it should be after all the time you have spent here. I would like to have a chat with you this week, just to make sure you are settling in alright. I will see you in my quarter's on Friday afternoon (you're afternoon off). With love, Aunty Minnie."_

"What's wrong with that?" Alicia asked, confused.

"Yeah, I thought you were in trouble or something." Lee added.

"Are any of you being summoned to your parent's for a review of the week?" Kathy groaned, "and I bet that cow will tell on me and my 'inconsideration for other peoples sleep' before Friday. I am so dead."

The boys shared confused looks, while Alicia and Angelina were quick to reassure Kathy.

"Don't worry, we'll stick up for you."

"Yeah, we'll tell professor McGonagall what really happened."

"Thanks." Kathy smiled at her friends, "I suppose we'd better get to Transfiguration. Aunty Minnie will kill me if I'm late to her class."

As they headed for Transfiguration, Kathy leading the way, the girl's filled the boys in on what had happened in the dorm that morning.

"What did she mean by that?" Lee interrupted Alicia's narrative when she mentioned that the girl seemed to have an issue with the fact Kathy was a Potter.

Kathy shrugged slightly, "I'm not really sure. I know my dad used to be a trouble maker in school, but why would that mean I'm bad to room with?"

"Your dad was a trouble maker?"

"Yes, so I'm told. He, along with his best friend, hold the record for most detentions over the seven year period. You should hear some of the stuff they got up to." Kathy grinned, "Of course, Aunt Minnie would say I was giving you ideas."

"Us? Do you get the feeling that she doesn't think we can beat her father Gred?"

"That I do Forge."

Kathy smirked, shook her head and winked at the others. "I don't think you have it in you to beat the great James Potter. Me however, it's in my genes."

Fred and George looked at each other and silently communicated, in the way only twins can. "What say you Potter? How about we beat these records together?"

"Done." Kathy smirked, and held out her hand, which the twins took, shaking on their arrangement before walking into the classroom.

"Wow. First here. Even beat McGonagall." Alicia said looking around the empty classroom.

"Shhh," Kathy said, nodding at the cat.

"Aww look Fred, a cute little Kitty."

"George…" Kathy started to call to her friend, but he was already rubbing the cat behind the ears. The cat let out a very unimpressed sound at being touched and George jumped back, only to find Kathy stuffing her fist into her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"What?" He asked, glaring at the cat. He'd always felt he had a way with cats; none had ever reacted like that before. But Kathy couldn't, or more likely wouldn't answer him. He took his seat next to Fred, behind Angelina and Alicia and in front of Kathy and Lee, and waited for Professor McGonagall and the rest of the class to turn up.

When everyone had arrived, (they shared this class with the Ravenclaw's) and Kathy had finally pulled herself together, she sat looking at the cat on the teachers desk. Her friends tried to get her to join in plotting, but she refused to pay any attention, staring straight at the cat. Slowly, the classroom grew louder and louder, until the bell rang for the start of class.

"Where is she?" One of the Ravenclaws asked.

"Right here Miss Quitinity." Professor McGonagall answered through gasps that swept the classroom. She had just transformed from the cat that was sat on the desk. George's mouth fell open, and he turned around and hissed at Kathy, "You knew?"

Kathy smirked, and nodded, before pulling out some parchment to make notes. Or at least, that was what she appeared to be doing to Professor McGonagall. Lee, who had been watching could see she was clearly paying little or no attention to the welcoming talk, and was drawing a picture of George petting a cat that transformed into and very angry looking McGonagall and George wetting his pants. As soon as she got a chance, she passed it to Fred without McGonagall seeing.

"Ok then everyone. I'm going to hand out a match. You will spend the remainder of this lesson attempting to transform it into a needle." As she turned her back to grab the box, Fred flashed Kathy a quick thumbs up before passing the drawing onto the girls in front, not letting George see it. Alicia and Angelina both started chuckling, and struggled to stop before McGonagall heard and demanded and answer. Alicia slipped the paper into her bag before the teacher reached them with the matches. Glancing sideways, Lee was amazed to see a page of notes Kathy had apparently written in the tem minute talk at the start of the class. How had she managed that? He'd been watching her the whole time and she'd spent it all drawing the picture of George. Lee decided to watch his new found friend carefully to see what her secret was.

The class proved long and tedious, only three people managed to make any change to their matches, two Ravenclaw students, and Kathy. Of course, the brown haired girl from Gryffindor had plenty to say about her managing it once they were out into the corridor.

"Of course she'd manage it. She's been brought up by a transfiguration teacher. It's not like she's anything special, she's probably really thick, but even a monkey can replicate something with practice."

Kathy's face fell when she heard what the girl was saying, and to her surprise, the first person from her group to say anything was Angelina. "Who the hell are you, and what's your problem with Kathy?"

Fred, George and Alicia stared open mouthed at the quiet girl.

"Patricia Stimpson. And my father has told me all about her family." Patricia sneered the last part of the sentence.

Fred and George made to follow her when Kathy reached out and stopped them. "Just leave her." The other five looked at Kathy as if she'd lost her mind, "I think we've just found our first victim for a prank. Prepare to prove you're worth Weasleys"

The twins smiled evilly. "I thought you'd never ask!" Fred answered.

"I'm in!" said George, and surprisingly Lee, Alicia and Angelina.

"Well, we're not going to let you guys have all the fun." Alicia explained to her friends.

* * *

**A/N - A Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. The next chapetr wont be up as quickly, I'm still struggling with Snape at the moment. A huge thankyou to ****islay12 for their idea on how Snape handles Kathy. I probably wont be finishing the next chapter until Saturday if anyone else has any ideas on how Snape may react. Let me know, you know you want too!!**

**Cheers, Becca  
**


	7. Mishap in Potions Class

Chapter 7

The six friends huddled together in the corner of the courtyard bouncing ideas back and forth between themselves at how to get back at the girl who obviously had issues with Kathy.

"How about we make her hair fall out?" Fred suggested finally.

"How?" Alicia asked.

"Erm...We could look in the library?" George answered.

Kathy only just managed to contain a giggle emerging, "No offence but maybe we should start small...less work, especially as most of you have extra study for transfiguration, and Snape'll give us plenty of work, I bet. Everyone says he's horrid to Gryffindor's, so we'll have loads of work, let alone researching pranks that are out of our league."

"Wont Snape be alright with you? I mean you've grown up here and he knows you." Lee quizzed Kathy, confused.

This time Kathy really did laugh, "Oh Lee, you have no idea. Severus Snape may live at Hogwarts, but he rarely mixes with anyone other than Uncle Albus, and that's when he's forced too. He ignores me, which is preferable to how he treats most Gryffindor's. We'll see how he acts in class next."

"Talking about class, hadn't we better start moving? We've got like three minutes and it's in the dungeons." Alicia pointed out.

The friends grabbed their bags and ran laughing down to the dungeons, Kathy in the lead of course, and skidding up to the door mere seconds before it swung open to admit them. Their laughter ceased abruptly, and the friends glanced at each other before following the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years into the dingy cold room.

As the class found seats alongside their newly made friends, they looked around for the potions professor; Slytherin's looked forward to having their head of house who they had been assured would favour them about the moronic Gryffindors; Gryffindor's were more wary, they had been forewarned that the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons would be horrible to them due to the fact they were not only his house but the rival house. And still Snape had not appeared. Slowly whispers started, both houses knew that Snape was never late.

"Silence." Snape walked into the classroom. "My tardiness is excusable, if any of you ever are, punishments will be handed out. Welcome to Potions class. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, and you will not behave as imbeciles in this class, or your chances of remaining in this class will be as likely as Gryffindor winning the house cup this year."

Whispers and hisses broke out through the class...until Snape glared at the class, instilling silence once more. "You will be working in pairs on the Boil Cure Potion, find it on page 8 of your text books. Begin."

The group split up and began work on the potions, Snape strolling through them, praising his Snakes and insulting the Lions, other than Kathy and George who he walked past without even looking. This happened at least 4 times before George got fed up and started insulting Snape under his breath, paying less and less attention to the potion until

"GEORGE, STOP!" Kathy screamed but it was too late, George had added the final ingredient, before the fire had been put out. It had the desired effect in that Snape paid attention; however Kathy had been splashed by the potion and was swelling up with boils.

"POTTER, how dare you interrupt my class? 10 points from Gryffindor, and get yourself to the hospital wing, Spinnet, you go with her. Weasley, what happened?" Snape's voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

George swallowed, but before he could answer Snape continued. "You added the porcupine quills before removing the potion from the fire didn't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Idiot boy. Am I so wrong to assume that at 11 years of age you can read?"

"I'm sorry sir, but had you not been ignoring me and Kathy maybe it wouldn't have happened." George replied testily.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention on Friday, Weasley. Class dismissed."

"Bastard." Fred exclaimed coming out of the classroom.

"Yeah, he is, but we need to go and see Kathy." Alicia snapped, and Angelina agreed nodding.

The girls swept off to the hospital wing, the boys following insulting Snape the whole way, until they reached the hospital wing and saw Kathy covered in a thick potion, looking bored and irritated.

"Why did you have to call Aunt Minnie Poppy?" she whined at the mediwitch.

"She is your guardian, and would tear my head off if I didn't tell her."

"But would you tell anyone's parents?"

"Yes Kathleen, I would."

"But they wouldn't have their parent or guardian coming to see them. It's not fair. All I wanted was to be normal for the first time in my life, not to be looked as an orphan, not to be different. All I've had since last night is people staring at me, and even better, a cow with whom I will have to share a dorm for the next seven years who hates me, and I quote Poppy, 'My father warned me about rooming with a Potter. He was right, no consideration for anyone else' and she's been at it all morning. Poppy, why me?" Kathy finished her rant by bursting into tears.

The 5 at the door paused and looked at each other, before they could decide what to do Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived.

"You 5 go to lunch, you can come and see Kathy this afternoon, and we need to talk to her now." Professor Dumbledore told them, Professor McGonagall had already gone in, however strict she came across in class, Kathy meant the world to her, and hearing she'd almost died in potions (Ok, so by the time the tale got to her, it had been exaggerated slightly) has had her rushing down to the hospital wing straight away, leaving her seventh year to finish up alone.

As the 5 first years got to the Gryffindor table, they were hailed by Charlie and the other seventh years to come and sit with them.

"What happened to Kathy?" Charlie asked, a few of the girls nodding along.

"She got splashed with an incorrectly made boil-cure potion." Lee said.

"I added the porcupine quills at the wrong time." George said, shaken and obviously upset at the fact he had hurt his friend.

"At least one person always makes that mistake with that potion, it's not fatal." One of the older girls reassured him.

"But I just wasn't paying attention, I was so mad at Snape that I didn't hear Kath tell me to stop."

"Hey bro, Snape was a complete bastard, and he could have stopped you, he was watching you when you were doing it." Fred tried to cheer his twin up.

"Yeah, I don't think he expected Kathy to get splashed, at least not that badly. He looked really upset when she was splashed, for like 3 seconds before he shouted." Alicia added.

"I wouldn't want to be him; I mean, imagine facing McGonagall after allowing injury to come to her daughter. I'd put her above Snape as scarier when she's pissed." The other seventh years agreed, and proceeded to insult Snape for the rest of the meal.


	8. Clearing the Air

Chapter 8

When the 5th year Ravenclaw had raced into her classroom without warning, Minerva had been furious, she did not tolerate anyone barging into her classroom without good reason. Once Miss Greenleaf had opened her mouth however, all thoughts of anger were replaced with trepidation. "Professor McGonagall, Kathy's been hurt in Potions, James saw her being carried into the Hospital wing...she was unconscious and looks really badly injured. James thinks she looks nearly dead."

Minerva had raced from the room, shouting at Charlie Weasley to oversee packing up of the class room and called Peri.

"Mistress called Peri?" the house elf enquired.

"Peri, Tell Albus Kathy had been injured, and I expect him to meet me at the hospital wing."

Somehow, Albus had met her at the end of the corridor; he explained he'd asked Peri to apperate him there. "What happened?" he quizzed as he hurried to keep up with the somewhat distraught witch.

"Miss Greenleaf, the student who watched Kathy for me at weekends last year came to tell me that her friend had seen Kathy being carried to the hospital wing. If Severus could have prevented this I'll transfigure his hair into serpents and he'll wear pink forever more." Minerva ploughed into some first years but didn't care, she just needed to see Kathy, to reassure herself that she was ok. She heard Albus send the children away and he followed her in, shutting the doors behind him.

"Kathy," Minerva gasped, looking at the child who was covered in potion, "Oh darling, what happened?"

"George made a mistake with the potion, but it wasn't his fault, it was an accident. I'm fine."

"Kathy, why don't you tell Minerva what you just told me?" Poppy suggested quietly, Minerva and Albus exchanged glances.

"Why don't you just tell her? You tell her everything else!" Kathy snapped at the mediwitch.

"Kathleen Lily Potter, don't you dare take that tone with Poppy." Minerva snapped, Poppy shock her head at Minerva, indicating to leave it.

"Kathy, you need to take these potions. You should be as right as rain by this evening." Kathy sighed, and took the potions off poppy, apologising quietly to the mediwitch. What a way to start her time at Hogwarts she thought, before she downed the potions and drifted off to sleep.

"What was all that about?" Albus asked.

"Let's go into my office," Poppy said, "and I'll fill you in." The three headed into the office, and Poppy pulled the door shut behind her. "Ok, I think we need to start going back about 20 years, when James Potter arrived at the school."

Minerva and Albus exchanged confused looks, but didn't interrupt.

"Do you happen to remember his dorm mates?"

"Yes, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Albus answered.

"And Ian Stimpson." Minerva added, "although in the fourth year he moved to the year below's dorm room."

Poppy nodded, and continued, "Well it seems he still harbours a grudge against James, and his daughter has spent every moment in she finds herself in the company of Kathy telling her that she's worthless because she's a Potter. Kathy was rather upset about her attitude, but doesn't want to say anything for fear of getting more unwanted attention because you two are her guardians. She also has expressed a desire to be 'normal' and I'm not sure how we can do this for her."

There was silence in the office. "How did she get hurt?" Albus asked eventually.

"Mr Jordan helped her up here, Mr Lucas aided her when he came across the two of them. Mister Jordan said something about Mr Weasley putting the quills into the potion while it was still on the heat, but Kathy also said the Professor Snape had seen him do it and made no attempt to stop him."

Already foreseeing the danger to his Potions professor, and really not wanting to have to deal with another round of interviews for another open position on the staff team, Albus physically restrained Minerva until Poppy had locked the door. "Minerva, we need to hear Severus's side to the story before we charm him to look like a..." Albus paused, searching for the word he was looking for, "Aha Muggle Barbie doll."

Poppy said nothing, but raised her eyebrows in amusement at the thought of Severus Snape wearing pink.

Minerva was slowly calming down. "I want to know why he allowed her to get hurt."

"Minerva, we have only student's claims for that. I myself cannot believe Severus would consciously allow a student to be harmed, especially not a student whose guardian he is terrified of."

"And what about Miss Stimpson? She can't be allowed to keep making digs at Kathleen, but who will be able to talk to her?"

"Minerva, as her Head of House you should be able to deal with that." Albus replied. "Lunch will nearly be over, I wish to see Severus before his next class, if you ladies will excuse me." Albus bowed as Poppy waved her wand, unlocking the door.

"How can I help her Poppy? Maybe we should have sent her to Bauxbatons?" Minerva said, looking over the sleeping form of her young charge.

"Don't be daft Min," Poppy answered, "She wanted to attend Hogwarts, she's 11 and got a lot going on in her world right now. You know what she's like, very like her father in the sense of loving to over dramatise everything, and like Lily, she is very sensitive although doesn't like to show it. Things will settle down."

As the evening drew on, 5 first years sat in the corner of the common room, three of which were working, the other two were plotting when the portrait door opened, and a flash of dark red hair was seen entering the room.

"All right Kath?" Charlie Weasley called from the coveted spot by the fire.

"Hey Charlie, Yeah all good as new now." Kathy grinned. "Guess I survived my first encounter with Sniv...Snape. Wonder if he'll survive Aunt Minnie," She cheekily smirked (not many people can make a smirk cheeky and lovable, but Kathy had perfected the art many years before) "Not going psyche out on the Quiddich pitch yet?"

"Well you see, I figured best to keep my eye on those who are most likely to cause trouble, and as I know there three new trouble makers in Gryffindor I think my time's best spent here." Charlie replied grinning, really he had wanted to check that Kathy was ok.

Kathy simply rolled her eyes at Charlie before bouncing over to her friends. "Hey guys! Did I miss much in class this afternoon?"

"Charms was good, we looked at the hover charm today, but Professor Flitwick said you didn't have to worry, most people hadn't got the charm by the end of class. History of Magic was interesting..." Alicia's comments were drowned in a roar of laughter from the boys, and Angelina glanced up before shaking her head and continuing with her work.

Kathy was surprised, she knew Binns was boring, something was up here. "What happened?" She asked, directing her gaze at George, "What did you do?"

"I'm hurt you suspect me of more than taking notes and paying full attention to Professor seethrough." George answered, mock hurt.

"Nah it was dear Leelee that started it Kathy." Fred added, his grin wicked.

"Oh Piss off. I knocked over my ink. Thats how I started it. Fred got this great idea to flick an Ink ball at some Hufflepuff chick, who in turn threw her quill at George. George then blamed Ange saying it was her who started it, she the threw a piece of parchment at him which hit him on the nose, bloody good shot by the way" Lee added as an aside to Angelina, who blushed slightly, "and the ghost just kept talking. I'm never gonna pass that class."

Kathy roared with laughter at the tales of what had happened, dearly wishing she had been able to take part in the fight.

"Oh, and Snape didn't give us homework." Fred said, so you were wrong on that count.

Before Kathy could process this fact, and third year turned to the small group, "How in the name of Merlin did that happen? It's unheard of that he doesn't give homework."

"He was probably worried that he was never gonna be able to mark it after Kathy got hurt Oliver," Charlie shouted over from the other side of the common room.

The next few weeks passed quickly, Kathy spent no more time in the hospital wing, although She, Fred and Leelee also ended up in detention on the first Friday after trying to use Wingardium Leviosa on Mrs Norris to put her down a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They has had to spend the evening cleaning aforementioned bathroom, whilst George was in his detention with Snape.

Kathy's meeting with Minerva went surprisingly well, and by the end, certain ground rules had been set, such as during term time Kathy would Owl Minerva regularly as other students did their own parents, and in return Minerva would not insist on regular meetings. Kathy would be treated as any other student to the best of Minerva's ability, however, Minerva would not agree to if Kathy ended up in the Hospital wing again that she would not rush down to see her.

Overall, things were looking up.

* * *

**AN - ****Please don't shout at me for not updating sooner! Life went from hectic (exams 3 years ago) to mental and is only just calming down. A brief overview: Since last updating I have moved house 5 times, have broken my pelvis due to a car accident, changed my vocation at least 3 times, now trying to make things work on a part time salary (which would be fine if the boss actually paid me on time) and am struggling with some pretty nasty health problems - possibly as a fall out from the accident, possibly completely unrelated but just bad timing. Add in to this that my Beta died just over 2 years ago and you get a messed up few years. I am also writing my first Original Fiction Novel so I have quite a bit on my late at the moment.**

**However, that aside I have found that I had written far more of this story than actually got published, so I shouldn't keep you waiting too long!**

**Please forgive me this time! **

**And send many thanks and cookies to emmettcullenlover7 for sending me a PM and causing me to reopen the file on the computer!  
**

**Tigs x**

**(Oh yeah, I only own Kathy and anything you don't recognise, the characters and Hogwarts et al. are all belonging to JK. I just dabble in her world)**


	9. Memories

Chapter 9

As the weeks passed, Kathy settled into life as a student at Hogwarts, working and laughing with her friends, and more often than not causing trouble when she could. She was a naturally bright girl, and seemed to need little practice to get something right. The only class she disliked was potions. The week after her accident she had been in her Uncle's study as he'd called her up for a chat and a game of chess. She had a feeling it was to do with Snape, but uncle Albus was more relaxed then Aunty Minnie was. However when she entered the office Uncle Albus was nowhere to be seen, but there was something shimmering in the cupboard. Slipping forward and checking no one was coming over her shoulder, she brushed her hair out of her face and leant forward. She knew she shouldn't touch it, but her curiosity overtook her and she poked the surface with her wand, getting very surprised when she saw her uncle's office in the bowl, glancing around again, she leant in and touched the surface of the strange substance, instantly being sucked in.

Uncle Albus sat behind his desk, but didn't seem to have noticed her sudden appearance. As Kathy moved towards him the door opened, and she had jumped back, Snape walked right through her.

"Sit down Severus." Uncle Albus instructed, looking tired. Snape had sat opposite him, yet still didn't speak. "I assume you know why I have asked to see you?" Snape gave a curt nod. "Severus what happened in potion's today? How did Kathy get hurt?"

Snape sighed, "Her partner made a mistake and the cauldron exploded."

"Some of the student's seem to think you were to blame for the accident. Apparently," Albus shifted a few papers on his desk, "according to several Gryffindor students you had ignored Kathy and Mr George Weasley. They then stated that you watched at Mr Weasley dropped the wrong ingredients into the cauldron rather then trying to stop him." Albus looked up at Snape, "Minerva was ready to hex you into next week. Is this what happened?"

Snape had paled dramatically, "Headmaster, had I seen Mr Weasley in time I would have stopped him. You know that. Yes I ignored Kathy, but I couldn't see her hurt." Albus looked steadily at Snape, waiting for the younger man to get what he wanted to say off his chest. "Albus I can't stand the sight of Kathleen. She is almost her mother all over again, but not quite. She has his face," Snape spat, "I can barely stand to look at her. She is so like her mother...but when I do look closer I see the man I lost her too." Snape buried his face in his hands, "Seeing her get hurt, I couldn't function, all I could do is look on in horror."

Albus stood and walked around the desk, "Severus my boy, She isn't Lily. I know it must be hard, but she cannot help how she looks. I can't believe I'm saying this, but treat how you would treat any of Minerva's lions. Otherwise you had better get ready to wear pink for evermore."

The scene shifted, Kathy was looking at an obviously older memory as her father's head appeared in her Uncle's study firplace. "Albus, it's Lily. The baby's coming. I need Poppy to come right now, we daren't go to St Mungo's."

Her Uncle looked up from marking, "Calm down James, I'll get Poppy and we will be there before you can say Sherbert Lemon." James' face showed plain the confusion of Albus' statement, but obviously his more pressing matter was his wife who was in labour.

"Hurry Albus!" and with that he withdrew.

Kathy followed the younger version of her uncle down to the hospital wing, "Poppy, it's time. Lily Potter is in labour, can you come?"

"Of course," Poppy said, jumping up from her desk and grabbing various potions and putting them in her bag. "Put a note on the door saying to see Professor Sprout if a healer is needed." She directed the headmaster, before grabbing some floo powder and vanishing.

Albus set the note on the door before stepping into the fireplace, "Potter House, Godrics Hollow". Kathy jumped into the fire at the last minute, not sure what would happen if she had stayed in the middle of the hospital wing. She and Albus arrived just in time to see Poppy administering a calming potion to James, and handing a pain potion to Lily, when a young girl, no older then 2 ran into the room, Albus swept the child up, carrying her away from the bedroom, chatting away to her, easing the childs obvious distress at the pain her mother was suffering.

The memory jumped, once again she was back in Albus' office, when the fire burned green, Albus leapt up from his desk as a young girl stumbled out of the fireplace. "Kathy, what's happened?" He asked the three year old gently, a feeling of dread gripping at his heart.

"Bad man. Daddy sent me to you. Had to save Mummy and Hawwy. They ok?" Her brown eyes full of pleading, this was uncle Albus, he could do anything. He'd save mummy, daddy and Harry. She knew it.

Albus went pale, how could Sirius have betrayed Lily and James. He had to get to them, but first he had to calm Kathy down, he couldn't show her his fear. "Kathy sweetheart, I need to go and see you're mummy and daddy. Can you be a big girl and help Poppy until I get back?" He was already halfway to the hospital wing, fear and adrenaline causing him to walk far faster then normally one of his age could.

Kathy looked at him, nodded her head, and sucked her thumb as he put her down. "Poppy, I need to go to the Potter's. Watch her, please?" Without waiting for an answer, he floo'd away.

"I think, maybe these memories can wait for a later date, do you not?" Kathy jumped and turned, finding her Uncle stood behind her. He took her arm and they started to rise up out of the memories.

"I'm sorry uncle Alb, honest, I didn't mean to, it was just so..."

"Tempting?" Albus smiled, "I know, you are not the first to have mistakenly fallen into my memories my dear, and I am sure you wont be the last, however, you should always..."

"...have active caution when dealing with things magical or muggle that you don't understand." Kathy finished for him, relaxing now she knew he wasn't going to be cross with her.

"Indeed," Albus nodded, "you would do well to remember this before rather than after too."

Kathy nodded, "you wanted to see me Uncle?"

"Ah yes, I apologise for being late, Can you explain, in words that are your own, not your friends, what happened in potions class?"

Kathy sat down, and told (for what seemed like the hundredth time) what had happened, Albus asking questions every so often. When she had finished, she looked up at her guardian, wondering if she dared to ask why Snape hated the fact she looked like her mum. Deciding she was a Gryffindor for a reason she asked.

Albus sat back, his eyes twinkling, "I expected you to ask my dear. Professor Snape and your mother were friends for a long time, but they had a falling out, as friends are apt to do, and rather than making up, they didn't speak again. Severus regrets never making it up to your mother when she was alive, the fact you look so much like her reminds him of the fact that he left it too late to fix things. Now, it's nearly curfew, so you'd best be off. Sleep well my dear."

Kathy grinned, hugged her Uncle, "night Uncle!"

* * *

**AN - The purpose of Kathy seeing these memories will become clear later on in the story. I needed her to have more of an understanding of Snape, and also more memories that really, a three year old shouldn't remember.**


	10. A Partner in Crime

Chapter 10

Several weeks (and countless detentions for the group) had passed since Kathy had seen her uncle's memories, and she found herself dreaming more and more of parent's she could barely remember. When Patricia Stimpson had woken her up one morning, moaning yet again about how Kathy was the worst thing that has ever happened to her, Kathy had simply muttered a spell, and gone back to sleep. What Patricia realised her perfect hair was now bubble-gum pink, her scream had woken all of Gryffindor tower. Kathy smirked at the memory, thank merlin she was a quick study and had learnt the colour changing charms within half a lesson, although she knew that she would be in trouble when Aunt Minnie heard, it was worth it.

"Dude that's so awesome!" Came a shout from down the corridor. Kathy rolled her eyes, knowing full well where the shout had come from and tucked an escaping bit of red hair back behind her ear. Sure enough, another shout followed soon after, along with the infuriated sigh of the librarian Madam Pince. Kathy groaned, realising that the shouts were coming nearer and nearer to the library, knowing that her study period would be cut short as soon as the twins arrived. She glanced at her study partner Angelina, who shrugged before going back to writing her essay on the Four Founders for History.

"What do you think they've done this time?" Ange asked her, finally giving up on the essay as her curiosity grew.

"I have a feeling Towler may have just found the dungbombs they hid." Kathy answered absently.

"Why would that upset him?"

"Well they hid them in his bed." Kathy turned to her friend smirking, "I think we'd better go and find them, if they come in here making that much noise bird-features will hex them 10 ways to Sunday." Ange laughed, agreeing with her friend, and started packing up her belongings, having been chased out of the library with her own belongings attacking her the last time she sat with the Weasley twins, she didn't want a repeat happening.

The two girls ran from the library, slap bang into peeves, who proceeded to shoot water pellets at the girls. "Peeves!" Kathy gasped as the icy cold water hit them, "Stop!"

"Now why would Peevsie want to do that?" Peeves cackled, taking aim again.

"Because..." Kathy looked desperately at Angelina... "erm..."

"Because we need you to help us prank someone." Ange shouted desperately.

Peeves paused, looking at them, "Yes," Kathy took over, "we need your help." Kathy's mind was racing, what could she ask Peeves to do?

"Why would Peevsie want to help students? Especially Iccle Firsties?" Peeves goaded, but didn't continue his torment, he was obviously intrigued.

"We want to get back at Snape for hurting Kathy." Fred's voice entered the conversation, glancing quickly at the girls.

"But we can't do it as we'll be the obvious guilty ones." George added, "He'll know it was us."

Peeves considered what they were saying, before he could answer Kathy started again. "I know you helped Dad and his mates, and we were wondering if you could give us some pointers too?"

"We're working on modifying dung bombs so that they can go off on a timer..."

"as well as other joke items..."

"We're going to own a joke shop..."

"and if you help us we will gift you anything you want from our range." Fred and George explained. Kathy winced at this, wondering just how many detentions her and her friends would serve when the staff heard about this - aiding Peeves was possibly the worst thing a student could do. To late now though, the offer had been made.

"A timer?" Peeves asked, he knew that was advanced magic, but it would be useful for him. "I won't show favouritism. I will attack you like the rest of the students." He warned, looking at them.

Lee nodded, "You have too, otherwise they'll know we work together!"

"I'm going to be visiting Myrtle tonight, let me know the plan then." With a pop, Peeves vanished, leaving 5 startled first years.

"Come on," Kathy said, "we need something to tell him. Alicia should be out of detention by now, lets go to the common room and plan."

After curfew that night, Kathy and Lee slipped out of the common room, having agreed with the others that out of everyone, if caught they were the two that were most likely to get away without too much of a point loss.

"Where are we going?" Lee hissed at Kathy.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, first floor girls bathroom." Kathy breathed back.

"But that's a girls bathroom!" Lee protested, "What happens if I'm seen entering there?"

"I wouldn't worry, no one goes near Myrtles bathroom, shhh!" Kathy hissed as she heard Filch wheezing up on them. She grabbed Lee and dragged him into an alcove hidden by a suit of armour, "tego texi tectum" she hissed, and the armour shifted to hide the two of them as Filch and Mrs Norris passed them.

"Phew." Lee let out the breath he had been holding, "That was bloody close. What was that spell you used?"

"When you grow up at Hogwarts, you learn the secrets of the castle." Kathy said mysteriously, stopping outside the bathroom, before dragging Lee inside.

"Took your time didn't you?" Peeves cackled, "Was beginning to think you'd stood old Peevsie up!"

"Sorry Peeves," Kathy apologised, "We had to avoid Filch, didn't want to get caught."

Peeves cackled once more, and crossed his legs midair, as if to say "I'm listening".

Lee stepped up, "erm, hi. Well our plan is that we give you the altered dung bombs, and you hide them under Snape's chair at the Halloween feast next week. We'll have set the timer to go off halfway through the feast."

Peeves grinned widely, "I like the way you think. Maximum mess and destruction. I'll do it," He paused as if considering something, "in fact, I'll even guarantee you safe passage back to your tower, wait 10 minutes and then leave." With that, Peeves popped out of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the delay, this pesky thing called work keeps getting in the way. Anyway, sorry for how this one finished, I know it's short, and I'm not overly happy with the end of this chapter, but I am so overtired I thought I'd post this, but it may change slightly, or you might get a second update this weekend continuing where I have left off.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I will try and get around to replying this afternoon. And thank you for your patience.**

**Tigsx**


	11. A Prank Wellplaced

The week passed quickly in the run up to Halloween, and as the other 5 grew more excited, Kathy grew more withdrawn, until, on the actual day she was nowhere to be found. When the girls woke in the morning, and found Kathy's bed empty, they didn't think much of it, and expected to see her at Breakfast, however by the time the 5 of them had got down there, Kathy was still missing.

"Where do you think she is?" Lee asked, Kathy was not one for missing meals, or for getting up early.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure she'll be in Charms next." Alicia replied. Ange said nothing, and surprisingly neither did the twins, but the all trailed to the charms classroom.

"She's not here." Fred said, stating the obvious.

"I hope she's ok." Ange said, worrying about her absentee friend.

When Kathy didn't show for Potions, they were all starting to worry, especially as none of the teachers asked where she was.

"I'm going to the hospital wing." Lee announced at break, "I can't think where else she could be."

Kathy wasn't in the hospital wing, nor did she show up for Herbology or history. By lunch time they had decided to ask McGonagall or Dumbledore where she was, but were surprised to find neither of them were present either. Subdued they went about their last two lessons of the day, finding it hard to even think about the prank they were playing on Snape.

Upon entering the hall for the Halloween feast, they were amazed to see Kathy's shock of red hair sat up at the top of the table.

"Where've you been?" Lee asked, "we've been looking for you all day!"

"Yeah, you've missed so many classes you'll be in detention until Christmas!" Alicia added.

"No I wont," Kathy said, looking up at them with slightly red eyes. "They understand that on Halloween Uncle Alb and Aunt Minnie take me to see my parents."

Silence fell as the group digested this, Lee very nearly asking how before realising she meant their grave.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ange asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." Kathy apologised, "I guess I'm just used to going, I forget you lot don't know."

"Well, at least you haven't missed the feast!" George winked, relaxing the tension of the moment.

"I've been waiting all day. I even managed to behave in potions knowing he was going to get his what for." Fred grinned.

Kathy laughed, "I think you may all be surprised. Oh look at the food."

The other five looked at one another, and spent the next 20 minutes trying to persuade Kathy to tell them what she meant, but Kathy wouldn't budge. Charlie and Percy were watching them all very closely, they knew something was amiss, just weren't sure what it was yet.

"BANG!" An explosion went off under the potion masters chair, the smell giving a tell tale sign that dung bombs were the cause. Albus stood up and cleaned the area, staff jumping about trying to get away from the smell. When Snape finally stood up, the hall roared with laughter. He was dressed from head to toe in pink, going as far as putting a pink bow in his hair.

" !" Snape roared, moving in their direction, and tripping over his now lacy robe.

Kathy and the twins looked at each other, a picture of innocence and bewilderment, before Snape arrived and grabbed the scruff of Fred and Kathy's robes.

"Now Severus, calm down." Kathy heard her uncle say, "How were they supposed to have been responsible for this? It takes a good deal of skill to manipulate a dung bomb, and how would they have got it up to your chair without you noticing?"

"She went invisible. I know she did. DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL."

"Unhand her this instant." Minerva had joined the fray, the teachers seemingly forgetting all the other students present. "She was sat in full view of the table for the whole meal, and since 6 am this morning has been with Albus and I. When was she supposed to plant this?"

"Well she's taught her cohorts to go invisible then." Snape roared.

"Really Severus, calm down." Albus said, "You know as well as I that very few students can get past the wards at the teachers table. Kathy only can because we altered it so she can sit with us in holidays. We cannot prove guilt, and I find it highly unlikely that 3 first years could have done it."

"She's getting back at me for the potions class!"

"Severus. Calm. Down. I will not say it again. We should get back to the feast. Let Mister Weasley and Kathy go. Now." The headmasters tone was final, and got through to the furious potions master.

"Mark my words Potter. I will find out what you did, and when I do you will be punished." With that he swept from the hall, ignoring the laughter of the students. Albus and Minerva looked at Kathy, and then returned to their meal.

In the common room that night, Kathy found herself being cornered by Charlie. "I know you had something to do with that, and that Fred and George were involved. I don't want to know how, but well done to you all. I'm glad I was here to see the day Snape got what was coming to him by first years!"

The other Gryffindor's, on hearing Charlie, all took turns in congratulating the 6 first years, well all but 3. Percy was disgusted at the way everyone was treating blatant rule breakers, and Stimpson and Towler, though impressed, would not show it.

"What I don't get is how?" Oliver Wood, a third year student asked.

The first years shared a glance before responding, "A good prankster never tells his secrets."

Oliver laughed good naturedly at this, "Well I raise my hat to you all, or I would if I were actually wearing one. I will be interested to see what else you get up to in the next few years."

* * *

**A/N - I apologise for the massive delay, I have been writing my original fiction and have a new work schedule. Real life has also got a lot busier this last year, and looks to remain this way for the foreseeable future (planning weddings, finding somewhere to live, looking for a new job) so although I have no intention of abandoning this story, I can't guarantee regular updates...I am sorry about this, but as this is something I do in my free time it stands to reason as the less free time I have the longer it will take to post.**


	12. A Secret Life

After the excitement of Halloween, things quietened down a little, well other then in Potions class where Snape was constantly making comments at Fred, George and Kathy. They ignored him for the most part (losing points was deeply frowned upon), although various untraceable pranks were aimed at him for the remainder of the term.

Gryffindor had won its first quiddich match to Slytherin, the final score being 360 to 580, when Charlie had finally caught the snitch, meaning a giant party was due in the common room. Kathy, Fred, George and Lee managed to sneak into the kitchens and grab enough food to feed the whole of Gryffindor, although they did lament the fact that they couldn't get access to any butter bear, which would have completed the ideal.

Lee continued to watch Kathy in class, as she continued to play the fool with Fred and George especially, yet still come away with notes there was no way she could have written. He had asked about it, and she had simply responded "I'm a woman, I can multi-task" which didn't really answer his question. Still, he wasn't going to complain too much as she was offering to let the others revise from her notes for the end of term tests that were racing towards them.

One night when Alicia, Lee and Ange were revising, and Fred and George were playing a very vocal game of gobstones, Kathy slipped out of the common room "for some air", once outside the common she looked around to see no one was watching before taking a steady breath in and imagining she was invisible. When she opened her eyes, she had a quick check before setting off. Heading towards McGonagall's study, she had a quick check to see her Aunt had already gone out (it was Tuesday night, she always went down to Hogsmede for a drink with the girls on a Tuesday), and slipped in. Grabbing a fistful of floo powder, she threw it into the fire, stepping in saying "Mrs Figgs house." With a whoosh, she was gone.

"Kathy!" Arabella jumped, and turned to hug the young girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if I could see Harry, just a glance..."Kathy trailed off. Mrs Figgs was one of the few adults Kathy trusted outside of the Weasley's or staff at Hogwarts. "I just want to see he's ok. I know Uncle Alb says to wait until he comes to Hogwarts, but it's so far away, and I miss him. He's family."

Arabella smiled, she'd always had a soft spot for both Lily and James, and had often baby sat Kathy for Albus and Minerva when she was younger. Much as she respected Albus, she did think splitting the two children up had been a very big mistake, and just hoped that they would be able to have a decent relationship once Harry arrived at Hogwarts. "Come on dear, you're in luck. His, sorry your aunt and uncle are going out so he's coming around here to babysit. Remember the story."

"I'm your great-niece who's come to visit for the evening, my parents are dead and I live with my Godparents who are teachers at a private boarding school, and sometimes I just need to get away." Kathy recited. Arabella had decided not to tell any untruths about Kathy's life, so when she finally met Harry as his sister, she had only ever told the truth.

When the knock at the door came, Kathy went to the lounge, she couldn't be seen by Petunia as for all she knew Kathy was dead too. Harry came into the room, followed by Mrs Figgs who was carrying two plates of cake, and two glasses of milk.

"Harry, I'm sure you remember my great-niece, Kathy? She's come to visit for the evening while her guardians are busy." Arabella explained.

"Hey Harry!" Kathy grinned, biting down on the urge to hug him. 18 more months she reminded herself silently. "How's school?"

Harry grinned, he always enjoyed the visits better when Kathy was around. There were no stories of cats, and the cake was always fresh. It didn't happen very often, but when it did he felt like he was accepted by the girl, she was always so friendly. "Hey Kath. Schools same as always, I can't do to well in case I beat Dudley and get accused of cheating."

"I still think that's stupid." Kathy said, remembering Harry explaining to her why he had a black eye 8 months ago (Cheats need to be punished).

"Maybe, but I'd rather not do very well then get into trouble." Harry explained, "How about you? You must be in secondary school by now."

"Yeah, I'm at the school my Godparents teach at. Feels strange, but in a good way, to be in a dorm and not my bedroom." Kathy grinned.

"Must be nice," Harry said wistfully, "I wish I was at boarding school, although I wouldn't want to go home in the holidays. My cousin is going to go to boarding school."

"What about you?" Kathy asked, knowing he would come to Hogwarts, but knowing he didn't know that.

"I'm going to go to Stonewall High I guess. It's the nearest state school."

Arabella listened from the other side of the room, marvelling at how well Kathy could keep up the story. She sat back, wondering how they would relate to each other had Lily and James survived. As the three hours passed, the two children discussed endless amounts of topics, what they're favourite book was (Kathy: Wind in the Willows, Harry: Charlie and the Chocolate factory), What they wanted to be when they were older (Harry: Policeman so he could help kids who were like him; Kathy: a doctor (healer)), what they would wish for if they only had one wish (Both: a normal family).

All to soon, Petunia collected Harry, and took him home, leaving Kathy to sneak back to Hogwarts, glad she had some insight into her little brothers life, even if he wasn't as happy as he could be. "Only 18 months to go" she kept reminding herself as she slipped back into the common room.

* * *

**A/N - I don't know about this...This scene has been bugging me since I started thinking about this fiction...but still I am uncertain. It's more fluff than substance, but I cant believe that Kathy would have ways to contact Harry but not use them. The only thing I am aware is highly unrealistic is children managing not to slip up and say something to someone...so this is here for the time being but may be removed and edited once the next chapter has appeared in my mind...my muse is playing silly games at the moment, jumping from one story to another, and usually at silly times of night when my fiance would kill me if I decided to jump up and start the laptop going!**


End file.
